The Ultimate Crossover: Karo's Story (Chapter 3)
Continuing Karo's Story, Karo and Waddle Dee were sucked into the void from a mysterious cloud of darkness. A yellow tear appeared in the sky. Out of this rip, our heroes dropped into the vast, blue sky. Karo let out a shout of fear, and Waddle Dee fell with him, with a shocked look on his face. "Do not fear, small creatures!" A voice shouted far underneath them. The two looked down, and saw a blue-armored knight holding up his arms, "I shall catch you, fellows!" He assured them. The two glanced at each other with a worried expression. Obviously knowing a thing or two about catching helpless beings, the kind knight awaited the two to plummet a bit more. "Mr. Knight," Karo yelled, "I'd really appreciate it if you could catch us before ''we turn into mashed potatoes!" The knight's head raised, showing he was surprised. "Why, I've never seen something like your kind speak!" He exclaimed, "Nevertheless!" The knight dropped his shovel, rubbed his hands together, squatted, and launched sky high. He caught the two, and held them close to his chest plate, "You are safe with me, small creatures!" They fell back to the ground, and the knight didn't seem to have any damage from the fall. "Wooow! Where'd you learn to jump like that?" Karo questioned, enthusiastically. "I cannot answer that question, young rodent." The knight placed them down, "Defies the Laws of Physics, doesn't it?" There was a pause. "What's that?" Karo asked. The knight and Waddle Dee shrugged. "What's your name, super rad knight guy?" Karo tilted his head. The knight answered, lifting his shovel over his head, "I am known by the title of Shovel Knight! I protect this land, where you, kindly rodent, hath ''fallen into." Karo and Waddle Dee smiled, looking up at Shovel Knight, "Well, thanks for catching us!" He said. Waddle Dee nodded in agreement. "I'm Karo, and this is my new friend, Waddle Dee!" Shovel Knight rubbed the back of his helmet, "'Tis a pleasure, young Care-hold, and you, as well, Waddling Dee." The puffball and electric mouse turned to each other, "I love this guy already!" Karo exclaimed. Waddle Dee gave a sighing motion. The portal from where they came pulsed. "Ah, and what witchcraft hath been cast to create the sky's slit?" Shovel Knight asked, pointing his shovel at it. "I wish I knew the answer, sir!" Karo said, climbing up to his shoulder, "We were eaten by the portal, and spit out here!" He crawled to scoop of the shovel, and sat on it, crossing his arms. "Maybe we didn't taste good." He added. Waddle Dee's facial area moved, as if he was trying to tell the others something. Shovel Knight let out a hearty chuckle, "Young Karo, I doth not think that a portal such as that can taste." Waddle Dee pointed at the portal, and his facial area shook violently. "We'll never know, Mr. Knight! It did have eyes and--" Waddle Dee chucked a rock at Karo. "Ow! What was that for?" The puffball pointed at the tear. The rip in the sky was forming into a black cloud, and floating away into the forest. "It seems to be escaping! Ominously!" Shovel Knight pointed his shovel skyward, and Karo came tumbling down it. He caught Karo on a shoulder pad, and picked up Waddle Dee. "Come along, young ones! We're going to stop the darkness, and take you back safely from whence you came!" The blue-armored knight declared, and trotted onward into the woods. End of Karo's Story - Chapter 3. Category:Story Category:Karo's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters